


Anastasia

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Series: Like A Little Recon Baby [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Family Feels, Kid Fic, Kid Point of View (First Part), M/M, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brad and Nate navigate their way through their choppy relationship, Ryan Colbert is adorable and Anastasia Fick isn’t as stupid as people think she is. </p><p>Anastasia is not stupid, she knows that, she’s ranking high on nearly every subject and her teachers love her and she knows that too, and she also knows Uncle Brad is in love with Daddy and Daddy is in love with Uncle Brad. </p><p>Ana knows this because when Ryan had gone to find his maths book she had sidled up to Uncle Brad in the kitchen where they were waiting for Daddy to come home and asked him. </p><p>The look on his face confirmed it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anastasia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so here is the third instalment and the last Nate/Brad centric one
> 
> The first part of this is from a kid's perspective which to be warned is a new thing for me so...
> 
> Like I always mention I am not great at spelling and grammar so if there are any problems I apologise.

Anastasia Fick isn’t stupid. 

She’s not like all the other girls in her class who play with dolls and only half-heartedly done their homework. Anastasia spends more time indoors with books than outside and she doesn’t mind that. She doesn’t mind not having a lot of friends. 

And then she meets Ryan Colbert. In Ana’s opinion Ryan was more trouble than he was worth, he delights in getting muddy and climbing all over the place, he delights in being better than anyone else and won’t allow anyone to say their better than him without challenging them first. 

And then she realises that Daddy and Ryan’s father who she now calls Uncle Brad know each other…from when they were soldiers…“Marine’s kiddo” Uncle Brad had said one night when the four of them were having pizza at his place “Marine’s” 

Apparently that was important. Also important was to never call a Marine a member of the Army, Uncle Brad had nearly choked on his pasta the night Ryan had asked him how fun it was to be in the Army. The night had resulted in an hour and a half long lecture about why the Army and the Marines were different and why the Marines were better. 

But like she was frequently told Anastasia was smart. She knew Uncle Brad was in love with Daddy and Daddy was in love with Uncle Brad. 

 

Ana knows this because one night Uncle Brad picks them up from school because Daddy’s running late from work. Ryan is working on his maths and Uncle Brad is in the kitchen brewing coffee the way Ana knows her dad likes because he always smiles that smile he usually saves for her and Anastasia sidles next to him to watch and asks him quite loudly and carefully if he is in love with Daddy. 

Uncle Brad’s face really says it all. 

When her Daddy does stagger through the door the look on Uncle Brad’s face is almost shy. 

Ana is mostly quiet over the dinner the four of them share like they do nearly four nights a week and she can see the concerned looks that both Uncle Brad and Daddy send her both for different reasons. It makes her unconfutable and she almost wants to cry because she is so confused and tired. 

 

“Is something wrong baby?” Daddy says that night as he tucks her into bed and Ana pauses before shaking her head. She doesn’t want to seem selfish by refusing to share with Ryan and Uncle Brad. 

They have a sleepover at Uncle Brad’s the four of them again, Ana and Ryan end up watching Harry Potter and eating ice cream out the tub in Uncle Brad’s big bed. Ryan falls asleep mouth and hands sticky and Ana stays up unable to sleep. She thinks it might be the skittles she had on top of the Ice Cream that makes her feel this sick.  
When she clambers out of bed her stomach churning to go find Daddy (because she knows he’ll make it all better) she stops at the living room door because she can hear laughing and strange noises. 

She knows she shouldn’t peek but she does anyway.

There on the couch is Daddy and Uncle Brad kissing. 

She gasps out loud, she can’t help it and though she tries to be quiet the sound of her gasping is enough to make Daddy leap out of Uncle Brad’s lap and look around until his eyes find hers. 

“Ana” he says flatly but whatever he says next is broken as Anastasia’s stomach gives one final heave and then she throws up everywhere. 

She looks up at the shocked expression on the faces of the two men standing in front of her before she bursts into tears feeling utterly stupid. 

 

Once Anastasia is somewhat cleaned up, her pyjama’s in the wash and Nate having quickly ran her a bath to wash the rest of the vomit of and she’s cleaned her teeth and calmed down the kid is in a state of exhaustion. Brad watches as she falls asleep curled into the pillows wearing one of Nate’s jumpers that drowns her making her smaller and more adorable than she actually is. 

He feels sick himself. He’s not ashamed of what he has with Nate, he’s not ashamed of what he feels for Nate, he’s not ashamed with anything but he feels like he’s tainted something in this little girl’s world and he feels sick at the thought. 

He knows if Ana doesn’t like the idea of him and Nate, Nate will leave. He has no choice, Anastasia is his child and she should be the most important thing in his world, God knows Ryan is in his. But he knows his son inside and out and knows Ryan and Nate get on extremely well. He knows that Ryan won’t mind the idea of him and Nate much at all. But he doesn’t know about Anastasia. He’s been trying to get the kid to like him even after she had asked him about Nate, he’s been trying to gain approval of a five year old desperately, he’s been doing all of this to please Nate and the kid had seen right through his act and seen the depths of his feelings. 

She’s to cleaver for her own good. She’s just like her father. 

And Ana has a mother, unlike Ryan’s who is constantly in combat Ana’s is Nate’s ex-girlfriend who right now doing a gap-year in England at one of the Law Firms over there, and for all Nate’s assurances that Emma won’t give a damn about him and his relationships he doesn’t want to be the reason that Nate’s custody of Anastasia is threatened. 

The thought makes him even sicker. 

Tonight had been a mistake, a risk that had felt good. Whatever they have they never show in front of the kids and know Ana has seen them he presumes it will only be a matter of time before Ryan asks him and then presumably other people will find out. 

He had told Nate about Avery tonight. About all the mistakes of his past and for the first time in a long time Brad had laid himself bare for another person other than his mom. And it had been going so well. 

“I’ll speak to her tomorrow” Nate says gently brushing back a lock of Ana’s blonde hair back from her eyes. “I doubt she’ll even remember but if she does I don’t intend to lie to her”. 

He fixes Brad with the same green eyed stare he did the first day they met all those years ago when they’d been stationed in Afghanistan. It made Brad feel suddenly naked and bare and vulnerable for the second time that night. 

And that’s when he knows that whatever the hell this is, is gonna end. 

 

As it turns out Ana shakes off her twenty-four hour food poisoning as easy as it comes about. When Nate wakes her up in the morning in the spare room (if he has any thoughts of this one day being Ana’s new room he doesn’t mention them) she’s fine and she sips tea and toast like nothing ever happened. 

He’s wondering whether or not she’ll notice that Brad took Ryan to the park to give them privacy (and to break the whole Nate/Brad thing to his son) but after she’s finished she curls herself onto his lap and sits there thinking. 

“You ok Ana?” he asks gently brushing back the blonde hair. In truth he worries immensely about his baby, she keeps herself to herself and doesn’t immerse herself with friends or anything else other children her age do, he’s only just beginning to understand what his parents must have done when he had been her age.

“Are you in love with Uncle Brad?” she asks carefully and Nate blinks at the question mind going temporary blank. “Yeah I think I am” he says as honest as he can be without going into the details. 

“Is Uncle Brad in love with you?” she asks again her green eyes flicking up to his and Nate pauses “I think so” he says cautiously. “You’ll have to ask him” 

“I did” she says carefully. Nate starts because Brad certainly did not tell him about that “He went bright red” she says chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully something Nate knows she gets from him. 

“Is mommy still gonna be mommy if you and Uncle Brad get married” Ana asks looking up and Nate blinks again because…whoa…they had not got to that stage yet. They were way too early in whatever this fragile thing was to be discussing marriage. 

“Mommy is Mommy no matter what” he said gently. Ana seems to consider that for a second. 

“Ok then” she says finally “I suppose you can be in love” she smiles that same smile that makes Nate’s heart melt on instinct and he grins back at her. 

“Well as long as it’s alright with you” he says running his fingers through the blonde strands of hair “But don’t think this changes anything, you made yourself sick on sugar last night so don’t think you’re getting any tonight” 

And suddenly life is simple and easy again. Nate will never stop marvelling at his daughter and the way she accepts things even with the simplest of explanations trusting in what she believes in. It’s never fails to make him smile. 

And when Brad comes in with a muddy Ryan his eyes finding Ana’s small body still curled up against Nate’s his eyes wide trying desperately not to be nervous. But Nate can see. 

Ana scrambles off his lap reaching just up to his knee looking up her eyes wide before she leans forward to hug Brad who looks nothing short of stunned before he catches Nate’s eye. 

To anyone else it would look like nothing at all but Nate was an ex-reconnaissance Marine and he saw things that others didn’t. Like now Brad silently melting at the understanding that for once everything might just go his way. He gently brushed his hands across the top of Ana’s head before she decided enough was enough and skipped off to see Ryan. 

“You see” Nate said grinning through his relief “Nothing to worry about” 

Brad shot him a baleful stare, “Bastard” he muttered softly under his breath before smiling that beautiful blinding smile that made Nate’s knees go weak.

There were things to discuss and sort out and navigate their way through but just for the moment everything seemed to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave A Comment-Feedback is always welcome
> 
> Next Instalment shall be up soon as it's written, and if anyone loves Ray/Walt then stay tuned.


End file.
